Saints Row: The Final Conflict
by BlackJack983
Summary: Six months after the events in Steelport, the 3rd Street Saints find themselves in the fight for their lives. As their greatest enemy unfolds a plan of unimaginable horror, the Saints are forced to ally with those who would wish them harm...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After spending half a year in Steelport, fighting the Syndicate, Pierce and his family finally had peace at last. He and Shaundi lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. But a loud crash that came from downstairs woke them up from their sleep. They immediately reached for their guns next to their nightstands.

"What was that?" Shaundi asked.

"Maybe some Syndicate still after us?" Pierce suggested.

Shaundi sighed and got out of bed, with Pierce behind her. The two Saints crept out into the hallway, and walked downstairs. They quickly noticed a broken window, with glass strewn around the floor, and a light comming from the kitchen. They ran to said kitchen and aimed their guns at a young man with eyeliner and a pizza slice in his mouth.

Shaundi grabbed him by the dog collar around his neck. "You'd better tell me what the fuck you're doing here, Matty?"

Matt Miller shrugged her off of him. "Is this how you greet the newest member of your gang, Mrs. Washington?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'newest member?'" Pierce asked.

"After my defeat in Steelport, I decided to join a Luddist group, as you may have learned. But spending even one millisecond without my precious technology was unbearable. So I did the most logical thing; I reached out to your boss. He said yes, and said I could stay with you."

* * *

><p>The Boss was in his office in the rebuilt Purgatory, sitting infront of a laptop with a blank Microsoft Word page. His experiences with the Syndicate, the six defeated gangs of Stilwater, and Ultor would make a wonderful memoir. It would be grand, he decided, it would make Ben King's <em>Regicide<em> look like a children's book. But so far, the Boss hadn't even begun page one. All of a sudden, Shaundi stormed into the office, with Matt Miller behind her.

"Something you want?" the Boss asked.

"Boss," Shaundi began. "What. The. Fuck?"

He glanced at Matt then turned back to Shaundi. "You proably already know he's a Saint now?"

"Why the hell did you say he can stay at me and Pierce's house?"

The Boss shrugged. "We've got no room here in Purgatory, and I'd rather keep him close by with someone I can trust. Besides, he's harmless."

Shaundi was getting angry. "Do you remember what this punk kid did to the chopper you were flying?"

"Don't call me a punk kid, you sultry fascist," Matt said, agitated. "This punk kid is the cyber god who crashed your-"

Shaundi grabbed his ear and twisted it. "I get it."

"Then it's decided." The Boss got up, and stretched his arms. "Matt's gonna stay with you guys, and since he's still a minor, he's gonna have to go to school like the rest of the under-aged Saints."

Matt's eyes widened. "What?"

"Like I said, Matt. I want to keep a close eye on you."

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly over the Stilwater skyline as a white and purple Voxel drove down the streets. Inside, Callie kept her hand on the wheel while Mike glared at Matt.<p>

"You know I got my eye on you, Miller," he said.

"I heard that exact statment for over three thousand times, Washington," he shot back. "And it gets old very quickly."

"And don't think I forgot about that little contract you put out on me back in Steelport."

Matt chuckled. "You still remember that?"

"Having dozens of hitmen come after you is hard to forget, especially when some punk kid put fifty thousand bucks for my head."

"Hey, I'll put you both in time out if you don't quit it," Callie said sternly. "Besides, we're already here."

A large purple and yellow building, the color alone hinted the involvement of the Saints in city planning. Since partnering with Ultor, the entire city has been remade in their image. Sunnyvale Gardens was once a run down apartment complex, but it now made the Saints Row district look like a dump. Better still, the price of living there hasn't gone up, meaning the underprivlaged can still live there, much to the dismay of Ultor executives.

As Callie drove her Voxel into the Saints-only parking lot, a brown haired teen saw the car and walked toward it.

"What's up guys?" Daniel Bradshaw greeted as the Saints got out. Callie's eyes widened when she lay her eyes on him. "I haven't seen you in a while. And who's the emo kid?"

"Hey!" Matt said, irritated.

"Aww, Danny!" Callie grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so fucking much!"

"I can see that." As Callie let go of him, Daniel asked, "So what happened?" As Mike explained the events in Steelport. Daniel's eyes bugged out. "Wow. I mean...wow. So this kid fought the Boss in cyberspace?"

"AND was forced to give up a high income company in return for my life," Matt grumbled.

"Tough luck, Matt," Daniel said. "Well, we'd better get to class before the Principal stars bitching."

"True dat," Mike said with a smile

* * *

><p>Of all the classes she and Jenny could take, Nikki thought, their first period had to be gym class. It wasn't like they weren't fat or anything. Actually, she and her sister were in much better shape than the P.E. teacher, who just sat in a lawn chair and stuffed his fat face with chips, and laughed as he tormented kids with exhausting exercises. But as the twins walked into the gym, they were suprised with a familar figure. A Mexican-American man with a purple hoodie and wrestler tights and boots.<p>

"Angel!" Jenny said, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"That's Mister De la Muetre to you," Angel said. "And as for my being here, I'm the new P.E. teacher here."

"But couldn't you have gotten a job in Steelport?" Jenny asked.

"And didn't you get your fame back?" Nikki asked.

"This is just a hobbie of mine, and I've always wanted to spread my teachings to the younger generation." Angel gestured to the bleachers. "Now come on, it's time for you and your classmates to play with bee hives."

Jenny and Nikki looked at each other, nervous. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Sex Education was a very unessecary class, Mikaela decided. She knew all she needed to know about sex. A guy wears a condom, and fucks you in a hole of his choice, or rather, Mikaela's voice. She wasn't a slut, unlike Shaundi used to be and the desceased Tanya Winters. She had a few lovers here and there. But the greatest fuck she ever got was from Michael Washington, Pierce and Shaundi's sixteen year old son. Mikaela regretted breaking up with him, and cheating behind his back. If she could take it all back, she'd do it in a millisecond. But what's done is done. Now she had to look at the future.<p>

As she went over to her desk, the teacher came in, wearing a tight black turtleneck and leather skirt. Mikaela's eyes widened. What was she doing here, she wondered? Mikaela decided to be quiet until class was over, so she can talk with Viola in privacy.

* * *

><p>Johnny Gat walked out of his Venom, and grabbed the bundle of flowers next to him. It was that time of year again. The day his love died. As he walked to the burial, memories flashed into his mind. It brought both peace and sadness. He lay a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone before him. A small tear rolled down his cheek and he stood up.<p>

"I wish you could be here," he said. "I think you'd be proud of our girls."

As he walked back to his car, Gat noticed a large man on the corner of his eye. He pulled his Kobra out of his jacket and took aim.

"Is that any way to say hello?" Killbane asked, holding his hands up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gat asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and..." He stop and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Gat sighed and holstered his gun. "Look, I'm not in a good mood and I'd rather be alone for this kind of thing."

"Judging by the rather large bouquet of flowers you left there, someone you really care for must have...well, you know."

Gat turned and looked at the nearby pond. "You couldn't have been more right, Killbane. Ever heard of Aisha?"

"The R&B singer?" Killbane said excitedly. "The talented and famous Aisha? You knew her?"

"More than knew her," Gat said, trying to restrain a smile. Who would have thought a world famous wrestler be an Aisha fan? "She and I were soulmates. We would have tied the knot if it hadn't been for those fucking japanese Ronin assholes!"

"But you did get revenge, right?"

"No, got stabbed and nearly died. But the Boss cut up the bastard himself. But I got the pleasure of burying the little punk who ordered it. After we broke up the Ronin, I took a little trip to Japan, and hunted down and wasted every Akuji I could find."

Killbane's eyes widened after Gat finished. "We should proably go."

* * *

><p>A man of african american watched a group of white clad men bring in badly damaged corpses into an enclosed room. After he transfered out of Stilwater, the man built up his resources and connections. He waited paitently, hiding in the shadows until all was ready. And now here he was; Dexter Jackson, the ultimate leader of the Ultor Corporation. Standing behind him was Cyrus Temple, the now former leader of STAG.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Dexter asked.

"Very sure, Mr. Jackson," Cyrus answered. "Fighting the Saints in Steelport opened my mind into a new dimension. This entire world is going to hell with the current leadership. The only ones with any sense of enlightenment is you and I. So here I am."

"I trust you managed to bring your men with you?"

Cyrus smiled darkly. "Unfortunatley, not all of the troopers agreed to our new vision. But I managed to retrieve the _Daedalus_."

"I see."

A large tube was lowered into to the enclosed chamber, and began pumping in a yellowish gas. Before the astonished eyes of Cyrus and Dexter, the corpses started rising. Flesh regenerate, hair grew back, and life was breathed back into them. About a dozen or so men and women were now looking around their enviorment. Dexter walked over to the glass chamber and lay a hand on it. An asian woman walked over to him and lay a hand to where he lay his.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"Home, Lin," Dexter replied. "You're home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A loud explosion boomed from behind the door to the science classroom. A few moments later, the bell rung, and students began pouring out of their classes and began crowding the hallways. From the science classroom, kids covered in soot and chemicals grumbled and complained. Callie and Mike, also covered in what might be acid, turned to Matt, shell shocked and still holding the test tube over a beaker. Next to him, Daniel looked at his ruined clothes. He sighed and punched the cyberpunk in the face.

"That's what you get for blowing the class to hell," he said calmly.

"Nice one," Mike said, high fiving him.

Callie sighed and help Matt up, still shell shocked. Behind them, the science teacher, covered in chemicals and burns, let out an ear piercing shriek and charged towards them. Callie slammed the door shut, and heard a loud thump on the other side. She smiled until a fist came right through the door.

"RUN!" she yelled out, even as the others were already ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Mikaela shook her head as the prono finished. Instead of actually teaching them about reproduction and things expected in a sex ed class, Viola decided to play a porn movie, much to her disgust. For an hour and a half, Mikaela had to watch a girl getting a dozen dicks stuffed in her ass, cunt, and mouth. At the end, the girl fell to the floor, covered in what seemed like gallons of cum. Thankfully, the bell rang. Time to get the fuck out of here.<p>

Just before she could walk out of the door, Viola called out to her. "So what did you think?"

"Excuse me?" Mikaela asked.

"You know, my teaching method. I picked it up during my time with the Morning Star. Phillipe always said that if teens are going to screw around, might as well give them porn."

Mikaela chuckled lightly. "Sounds like Phillipe was a perv."

Viola smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe. He was smart, charasmatic, but he had a twisted side to him. Then again, most of the Morning Star were sick, perverted deviants."

"What was your sister like?" When she asked that, Viola's expression gave her a feeling that made even Sad Panda look cheerful. "Sorry. Must be a sore subject."

"Of all the people your father could have gotten," Viola began, anger building up. "why'd he have to pick Killbane!"

Mikaela lay a reasurring hand on her shoulder. "It's better to have him around than risk letting him run loose. Besides, you could probably get back at him in some horribly violent and bloody way. With out killing him, of course."

An evil smile formed on Viola's glossy lips. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Shit, it hurts!" Jenny whined as she lowered herself into the pool.<p>

After being stung by ten hives worth of bees, all the kids in Angel's class were sent home due to a severe case of bee stings. Now she and Nikki, along with the rest of the class, had broken into the community pool, filled it with ointment.

"Shut up, you big baby," Nikki replied. She took a few steps back, then leapt into the pool. "At least the bumps are wearing off."

Jenny was about to say something until a Five-0 pulled up at the pool's entrance. The twins didn't say anything as the police officer was walking towards them. Cheif Bradshaw looked at the twin Saints and pinched the area between his eyes.

"Why do you keep doing weird stuff like this?" he asked, sighing.

Jenny held up her arm, showing the bee stings. "Gym class."

"Coach told us to punch bee hives," Nikki finished.

Troy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ever heard of Angel de la Muetre?"

"That explains everything." Troy pulled out a brochure and handed it to Jenny. "Since Gat's your dad, I'll just give you a warning."

"Thanks." They waved his off as he got back in his car, and drove off. Jenny rolled the brochure into a ball, and threw it into a nearby trash can. "You think we're being cruel to him?" A moment passed before both said, "Nah!"

* * *

><p>The office was littered with cans of Saints Flow, half eaten pizza slices, and clothing. The Boss, wearing only a wife beater and boxers, stared into the computer screen. How long had he been here? A few days, maybe even a few years? Why was this so fucking hard? Just how hard is it to type a few words into a keyboard! Angered, the Boss smashed his head against the screen. The impact not only broke the monitor, but it also split the desk in half. He slumped forward, unconsious.<p>

* * *

><p>The door to Purgatory's elevator, and out came Shaundi, Gat, and Pierce. Before they could take a step forward, they were accosted by a young Saint rushing forward, out of breath.<p>

"Guys!" he said, breathing hard. "Boss! Computer! Head bleeding!"

"Now that I don't like," Gat said, pushing the Saint out of the way.

The trio ran into the office, and stoped to look it's sad sate. Cans and half eaten food flooded the floor, the stripper pole knocked to the ground, and bits of clothing were clustered into a pile. Sure enough, the Boss was lying face down over what remained of a desk, with a visible head wound.

"Why he always gotta do shit like this?" Pierce asked.

"Cause' he's the closest thing to immortal," Gat answered, grabbing the Boss and carring him over his shoulder. "You've seen the guy getting hit with rockets, so smashing his head into a desk is nothing."

Pierce looked from the damaged remains to the Boss. "Wonder if Mikaela has to deal with shit like this."

* * *

><p>"The subjects has shown increased strength and intelligence," a scientist said. Ever since their resurrection, the gang leaders were locked in away in individual cells, guarded by commandos. "Also, the Kirrlov clones are stable. They're fully sentient, but docile and obident."<p>

"Then we're ready to strike," Dex said. He turned to Cyrus and a ressurected Kia. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Kia."

"As do I, sir," she replied.

"We've recieved word that the Saints leader has been checked into a hospital," Cyrus said. "We should attack."

Dex nooded and walked to the hallway behind them, with the two STAG leaders following his lead. It took a few minutes to reach their destination; a large circular chamber with dozens of glass spheres lining the walls. In them were the clones of Oleg Kirrlov, mainly known by Steelport citizens and Saints as Brutes.

"What do you know about these creatures?" Dex asked.

"They share the strength of their progenitor," Kia said. "but lack his intelligence. But the scientist back there said that the problem was fixed."

Dex smiled. "The last thing I want is some mentally challenged supersoldier in our cause, but I don't want them to start rebelling against us." He turned to Cyrus. "Target all key Saint lieutenants, their children as well."

"I'll get my men ready to leave as soon as possible," Cyrus said.

"I'll give you several Brutes to utilize." Dex motioned to a nearby telescreen, showing a large, muscular man held in chains. "And get a containment unit, as well. I want them to come face to face with their past..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been several hours now, waiting for word on the Boss' condition. Not that the self sustained injuries were life threatning, aside from the shards of broken monitor stuck in his head. Pierce kicked the vending machine, causing several bags of chips and a Saints Flow to fall out. He threw them over to Shaundi and Gat, then took a seat next to the former. He was about to drink it when he saw Gat watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I really say it?" Gat said.

Sighing, Pierce tossed the Saints Flow, missing the trash can by a long shot. It bounced off of Killbane's head as he entered the waiting room, with Matt and Viola behind him. Some of it spilled on him as it fell to the floor behind him.

"What was that for?" Killbane yelled, angry.

Pierce shurgged. "It was an accident."

Killbane picked up the trash can, and aimed it at Pierce's head. "I'll show you an accident!" He was about to throw it until an attractive female doctor with large breasts entered the room. She looked from Pierce to Killbane.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Everyone shook their head. Killbane tossed the trash can out the window, where it landed with a loud bang and a scream.

"Ok. The paitent has large shards of glass embedded into his head, lacerations around his face, but he should be alright. As for the unavoidable scars, I would recommend going to an Image as Desgined."

She led them into the paitent room, where the Boss lay in a stretcher. He was wrapped entirely in bandaged and stared at the celling with a blank stare. Johnny grabbed the doctor by the collar of her coat, shaking her roughly.

"I thought you said he had a few scars!" Johnny said.

"It's just standard procedure, sir!" she cried out, shaking him loose and slowly walking towards the Boss.

"How is wrapping bandages around a person's entire body standard procedure?" Viola asked.

Matt walked next to the Boss' bed, pulled out a neon blue device, and placed it on his head. After a few moments, it beeped twice.

"Just as I suspected," Matt said, pulled the device from the Boss. "Someone's drugged him after he was brought here."

"Why the fuck would someone drug him?" Pierce asked.

Johnny saw the doctor reaching for the stretcher's handles. "Stalker!"

The doctor pushed the stretcher forward, nearly running over the group. She quickly ran down the hall, with the Saints right behind her.

* * *

><p>Daniel, Mike, and Callie walked towards the edge of the pool. Dozens of students were still soaking in the ointment filled pool. Benath them, Jenny and Nikki were lounging, smoking blunts. Daniel crouched down, and tapped them on their shoulder. Both looked up and smiled.<p>

"Danny!" they exclaimed. They got out of the pool and hugged him tightly.

"Not this again!" Daniel said, laughing.

"Yes, Daniel, this again."

All turned to see Mikaela walking towards them.

"Where've you been all day?" Callie asked.

"Busy."

"Busy doing what? Blowing some guy in an alley?"

Mikaela was about to attack when a loud noise roared over the sky. Everyone looked up to see a fleew of white and orange VTOLs flying towards them. The Saints already pulled out their weapons and took aim.

"Fuck," Mikaela whispered.

* * *

><p>The Saints struggled to keep up with the doctor. For a few hours now, they've been chasing her across town.<p>

"Why the fuck does this keep happening?" Shaundi yelled, tackling the doctor to the ground. She struggled to get up, but Shaundi struck her with the butt of her Kobra, knocking her out. Behind her, the others caught up to her, breathing heavily.

"Shit, you run fast!" Killbane said.

"No, you just got fast" Shaundi said.

Killbane flexed his muscles, tearing apart his suit. "Does it look like I'm fat?"

"You've got a fat head," Viola mumbled.

Killbane turned to her, only to see a group of F-69s flying towards them. "VTOLs!"

Gat pulled out his dual level 45. Shepards, and fired rounds at the jets. They exploded in a firey blaze, their burnt husks falling to the ground.

"Wake the Boss up," Gat said, reloading the pistols. "We've got some commandos to waste."

* * *

><p>Callie's D4TH punctured down the armored STAG troopers, while Mike shot down Condors with a M2 grenade launcher. Behind them, Daniel fired with a KA-1 Kobra and Mikaela weilding a K8 with a grenade launcher. All around them, teen Saints fought against STAG commandos. They were outnumbered, but they outmatched the goverment unit in skill.<p>

Jenny and Nikki pulled their gold-plated Shepherds, and began firing wildly in all directions. Several Condors crashed to the ground, while scores of commandos fell in a bloody heap.

"Saints!" Mikaela called out as she pulled out a knife and stabbed an advancing commando. "Lets show these fuckers what we've got!"

The purple clad crew cheered, her voice seemingly empowering them.

"Mikaela's gotten on to her own, huh?" Mike said.

"At least we won't have to babysit her," Callie replied, shooting a commando rusing toward her. She glanced at her white and purple Voxel, and saw several holes on it's hull. "Oh, hell no!" She charged forward, mowing down enemies with her SMG.

Above them, a much larger Condor was landing towards them. Mikaela shot a grenade at it, but with no effect.

"Shit," Mikaela said.

The Condor landed, and it's ramp lowered. Several commando walked out, followed closely by a tall emaciated man. He wore a dark suit, a green skull cap, and he held a staff with a skull on it. He seemed to radiate some mystical aura. Although they have never met him, stories emparted from their parents told them of his identity. Then his gaze turned to Callie and Mike, his eyes glowing dark green.

Callie nearly fainted at the sight. "Oh my god..."

* * *

><p>"How the hell can he sleep through all this?" Pierce asked.<p>

They've retreated to the rooftop of of an On the Rag, where a hidden cache of weapons were waitng for them. While the others were busy shooting down VTOLs, Matt was trying to revive the Boss.

"He's not sleeping, he's drugged!" Matt called out. "There's a diffrence!"

"Same thing!" Johnny yelled over his rattling SMG.

"Just wake him up!" Shaundi yelled.

Left with no other options, Matt pulled a Fart in a Jar from his satchel, opened it, and held it close to the Boss' face. He woke up instantly, his face cringing.

"Oh god!" he cried. He looked up to see Matt stillholding the jar. "You better have a good explaination for this."

Matt motioned to the VTOLs behind him. "Is that good enough?"

* * *

><p>All around the community pool were the corpses of both Saint and STAG. Wrecks of VTOLs and Vultures litered the streets, and the only ones still alive were the junior lieutenants and the tall stranger approaching them.<p>

"You have nothing to fear from me," he said, spreading his hands on a non-threatning gesture. "I only wish to talk."

"Who the fuck are you?" Mikaela said sternly. "Do you know who you're fucking with here?"

He smiled, a horiffic expression on his withered face. "You fell entitled to everything you see, just like your father. He killed me, you see. As for who I am, they call me Mr. Sunshine."

"I know you," Callie said. She held her D4TH tightly in a shaky grip. "My mom told me all about you. You were in the Sons of Samedi."

"Sons of Samedi?" Daniel asked.

"A voodoo gang the Saints taked out years ago. This freak was their number two guy, some kind of black magic guy."

Sunshine waved his staff at them. "I am not here to kill you. I am here only to send a message."

Jenny aimed her Shepard at him. "I've got an explosive tipped message right here for-shit!" She was lifted up by some kind of force, and thrown into a wall.

"Jenny!" Nikki cried, rusing over to her side. She glared at Sunshine, and pulled out her gun. She, too, was knocked out cold by Sunshine's voodoo.

"I should have anticipated the spawn of Johnny Gat to be tenacious," the Samedi lieutenant said. He turned to the rest of the Saints. "Relay this message to your parents. Dexter Jackson has big plans for this world, and if the Saints have any sense, they will rush under his banner."

He turned around, and walked back to the only Condor not blown apart by the fight. The Saints watched it hover upward, and fly off into the sky.

"We gotta find Dad," Mikaela said. "Things just got more fucked up than we can imagine."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Callie drove past the wrecked remains of VTOLs and APCs. Smoke gently billowed in clouds that rose to the sky, blackening it. They already dropped Daniel at his house as to not worry Troy. As Purgatory came into view, Callie was relieved to see it mostly intact, save for a few large holes. She manuvered her Voxel into her parking space, then got out.

"Well, that was intresting," Mikaela said, getting out and slamming the door shut. "STAG comes out of nowhere, then some freak from the past tries to kill us with some voodoo bullshit!"

"But didn't the Boss chop his head off?" Jenny asked.

"After he had to empty a dozen mags into him," Nikki said. "And what was that shit he said about Dex? Didn't he bail Stilwater?"

"He did," Mike said. "He worked with Vogel before he got killed, and tried to smuggle plutonium out of the Power Plant."

"So what does that fucker want now?" Mikaela began.

"He proably wants to finish what he started."

"So let's find him before he attacks!" Callie yelled. "We killed most of the STAG troopers, but I think there's some still out there. And the VTOL navagation systems always have the location of their main base."

Mikaela stared at her. "How do you know all of this?"

Callie shrugged. "I'm just working off movies here. And how do you think the Boss was able to find STAG's mobile bases in Steelport?"

* * *

><p>"How bad's the damage?" the Boss asked, pressing an ice pack against his head. They were in his Purgatory office, recovering from their skirmish from STAG.<p>

"Most of the attacks have been concentrated around Prawn Court and Saints Row," Viola said. "They're still some out there, though."

"Also, some of the boys spotted a few brutes with STAG," Johnny said. "And some Morning Star."

"I thought the Morning Star was rolling with us now?" Pierce asked.

The Boss leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Most are. But some of the Syndicate didn't think purple was a good color change."

"Except the Luchadores," Killbane added. "I made sure they'd always obey."

"Is that so?" Everyone turned to see Mikaela and the other teen Saints walk into the office. Shaundi ran up and grabbed Mike and Callie in a bear hug. "I kept seeing some of your mohawk wrestlers shooting grenades at me. All those overpriced guns didn't save them, though."

The Boss smiled. "That's my girl." His phone began ringing loudly. He got it out and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm so happy we can finally talk!" a young man's voice said. "My name's Andy Zhen, I'm sure you've heard of me. Anyway, the studio signed me on to direct Gangstas in Space and I want YOU to be the star! I mean, sure you're already a star, but think of immortalizing yourself on the silver screen. Beautiful thought, right? Swing by the studio over in Steelport and you can see the script. I'm sure you'll love it."

Before the Boss could respond, Zhen hanged up. "Shit."

"Got somewhere to be?" Angel teased.

"I thought we finished Gangstas in Space," Pierce said.

"I guess not." The Boss got up and threw aside the ice pack. "Ok, Gat, you're holding the down the fort." He grabbed his Shepard and walked out of the room. "Don't wait up for me."

"Well," Viola said, turning to Gat. "What now?"

"Um..." Although he was a senior Saint, Gat didn't have the same charisma or leadership talents the Boss had. "First we...well I don't know."

"First thing we do is search the nav computers on the crashed VTOLs," Mikaela said. "Then we grabbed any STAG we didn't kill and break em' until they crack."

"Who died and made you boss?" Callie mumbled.

"Just because you're your father's daughter doesen't give you the right to take control," Killbane said. "We need a strong, intelligent, and swift leader, not a spoiled, bratty, self-serving valley girl."

Mikaela grabbed Killbane with strength that was too strong for her size, and threw him against the wall, leaving behind a hole as he went through it. She turned to the other Saints, who took a step back, frightened.

"I'm not a charming as my dad," Mikaela began. "But I got his strength, his balls, and his temper. Now find those STAG assholes and bring them to me now!"

As the Saints left, Killbane, dusting himself off, whispered to Angel, " Is it just me, or is she scarier than the Boss?"

"She's proably in that time of the month," Angel answered. "I would say try not to piss her off, but knowing you, go in hiding."

* * *

><p>At a studio in Steelport, the Boss was trying to memorize his lines. All around, aides were rushing around, delivering coffee for the directors. Actors and actresses were practicing their lines. And the directors were shouting orders to their minions.<p>

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," the Boss said. "I'm gonna kill THAT son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill that son of a...bitch."

"Um, excuse me?"

The Boss turned to see a scaintly clad girl with purple bodypaint, a topknot, and the kind of excitment a Saints fan usually gets when meeting him.

"Hi, I'm Jenny," she said. "and I just wanted to let ou know that I am super-excited right now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the Boss asked.

"Are you kidding? My first feature and I'm starring oppoiste the leader of the Saints!"

The Boss smiled faintly. He admired the energy she gave off. "You know, this is more of a Shaundi or Pierce thing. Come to think of it, everyone's got their own show and shit. I don't know how they do it. I can barely wrap my head around this script."

Rusing towards them was a small asian man, with a small mustache, a scarf, and a director's cap. No doubt Andy Zhen from the looks of it.

"Is the script a problem?" he said. The Boss could immediately tell he's a pushover. "Just say the word baby and we'll toss it!"

"No, it's cool," the Boss said. "I'm just gonna need cue cards like a motherfucker."

Zhen held out his hands, and made formed a square with his fingers. "Brilliant! That's so fucking cinema vertie! You're gonna kill it!"

Jenny gently tapped Zhen on the shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zhen."

He quickly raised his hand, cutting her off. "Who is this extra and why is she talking to me?"

"Oh, Mr. Zhen, I'm playing Kwilanna."

"Really?" He turned to her, unimpressed. "I thought we were getting a NAME for Kwilanna."

Jenny, slightly hurt, smiled. "No, just me."

"That's just fucking great," Zhen mumbled. He turned to the Boss. "Look, Missy McNobody over here isn't gonna bring you down. I promise. I won't let her! Okay? You just be yourself, you're gonna kill it!" He walked away, bumping into Jenny. "Alright! LET'S SHOOT THIS FUCKER!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know what you're planning is wrong," Julius said.

He, along with Dex and Cyrus, were in the former's office just behind the cockpit. Despite the Saints' takeover of Steelport, members of the Syndicate still resisted, and Dex reached out to them, offering aid. Now they were en route to the island city, along with the resurected gang leaders.

"You're probably right," Dex began. "But look how messed up the world is."

"He has a point," Cyrus added. "All the bureaucrats and politicans do is argue among themselves and let criminals have their way. I mean, do you know who the lead presidental canidates are? Not Obama or Romney, but a psycho senator and a ditzy, skanky actress."

"That reminds me, why didn't you bring back Richard?" Julius asked.

"He's a dick," Dex said, laughing.

* * *

><p>As the plane neared Steelport, Phillipe Loren caught a whif of something. Then he noticed smoke dancing around the cabin. Annoyed, he turned around to see some of the more unplesant gang members smoking from bongs adorned with rubys and diamonds. Shaking his head, Phillipe gently nudged Kiki, waking her from a light nap. She woke up instantly, her eyes wide open.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Loren?" she asked.

"Please get the people in the back to stop whatever it i they're doing."

She got up, pulling out a KA-1 Kobra as she went to the back. Sitting in front of him, Dane Vogel and William Sharp nooded in approval.

"How did you ever find such a lovely and loyal servant?" he asked.

"Harvard," he answered. He turned to Kazuo, sitting across from him. "And what about you, Mr. Akuji? Where did you find Jyunichi?"

"That is none of your concern," he answered.

Phillipe raised an eyebrow in amusment. "Is that so? Do you believe your warrior is better than mine?"

The Yakuza turned to him, his face expressionless but his voice filled with malice. "He is a samurai trained from birth, and she is a harvard whore."

"Then why don't we pit them against one another? See which one is stronger?"

Kazuo smiled faintly. "A duel?"

"That would be entertaining," Sharp said.

"If only we could see tickets," Vogel added.

Back in the rear, Kiki stood as the group continued to smoke pot. A dozen eyes turned to her, reflecting intrest and annoyance.

"Something you want, sweet thing?" Warren Williams asked.

"Please stop filling the air with your drugs," she asked. "It's making Phillipe ill."

"The French guy?" Joeseph asked, holding a blunt. "Ah, fuck him. He'll be fine."

Kiki didn't budge. "He's Belgian."

"French, Belgian, who the fuck cares," Veteran Child said. "Why don't you join in? From what I'm seeing, you could use a little pot in your life." He held out a blunt, but Kiki slapped it out of his hand. Everyone oohed.

"You gonna let some secretary do that shit?" Warren yelled.

Before a fight could break out, Kia burst into the room. Everyone went silent. She then snatched the bongs away from the group, and left the cabin without syaing a word. Kiki turned around and went back to her seat. Veteran Child sighed and leaned back.

"Wonder how the Saints are holding up," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Aisha shook her head as she watched Lin trying to bite the rope off her hands. After they were brought back to life, she, Lin and Carlos were immeadtley isolated from the rest of the gang leaders. Except Julius. She and Lin asked why, and learned that the former Saints leader was responsible for the gang's inital downfall and the near assassination of the man now known as the Boss. Now they were hanging from large Roman-style statues that one of the gang leaders was fond of. Carlos looked at Lin and sighed.<p>

"Just give up," he said. "We're not gonna make it out of here."

"And let those fuckers kill me and make me a zombie again," Lin said with rope in her mouth. "No thanks."

"Carlos, don't you want to get back at these guys?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? Carlos, they killed you."

"I know, but..."

Aisha scowled. "If someone does shit to you, you don't walk away like a little bitch. You find them, you key their car, you rob his house, you bang his wife, you stuff a meter long dildo in his-"

"Ok, I get it," Carlos said, disturbed.

"The point is, we're not going to let these guys walk away. And from what we've heard, they're going after the Saints. Chances are Johnny and the others still alive. So we're going to escape, and find them."

"Good to see some of Johnny rubbed off you," Lin said, dangling rope from her fingers. "Now let's get the fuck outta here."

* * *

><p>Kia entered the cargo hold, still holding the bundle of drugs. She hated the gang members, but they had their uses. When the New Order arrives, they will no longer have any use for them. She turned to the statues, expecting to the Saints tied to them. Upon seeing them missing, Kia suddenly felt a shap pain in the back of her head. She fell to the floor, unconsious, and with a crowbar wielding Lin behind her.<p>

"Find some parachutes," she said. "We're getting out of here."

* * *

><p>A loud alarm rang through out the plane, indicating the the cargo door was opening. Dex nodded to Cyrus, who grabbed his rifle, and went to investigate the disturbance.<p>

* * *

><p>Lin finished strapping on her parachute when Cyrus burst in. He aimed his rifle and opened fire. Lin narrowly dodged the energy bolts, and running towards the back, she threw herself off the plane. Aisha and Carlos followed suit, with the latter holding a duffle bagn. Lin raised an eyebrow in question.<p>

"Guns and some cash," he said.

"Did you see that thing he had?" Aisha asked. "Things must have changed real fast for lasers to exist."

From across the sky, the trio spotted what appeared to be UFOs chasing after a Bulldog with a mounted machine gun. The pursuing aircrafts let loose a volley of laser beams. The Bulldog swirved across the street, missing them by what seemed inches.

"Ok, that's just unreal," Lin said, pulling the cord and letting the parachute free.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Boss sat on a bench, waiting impaitently for Gat and Pierce arrive. After finishing Gangstas in Space, he got a call from the others that they've got a lead to where Dex may be. But they wouldn't tell him over the phone, insisting that they come to him in Steelport. Now here he was waiting for a hour and a half. Fustrated, he got up and was about to leave when he heard, "Shit, you're impaitent." He turned to see Gat and Pierce walking toward him.

"Good to see Jenny didn't blow your head off," Pierce said. "Watched the demo Zhen sent to Ultor. Amazing that little punk lived."

"True dat," the Boss replied. "But I think she'll be a great saint. Already sent her to Oleg and Kinzie to get a lowdown on how things work here."

"Just what we need," Gat began. "Another psycho."

They laughed, imagining Jenny rampaging. "Alright, enough of that. What did you learn about Dex?"

"For one, he went from being head of security to the head of the company," Pierce said. "The bastard owns 90% of Ultor."

"The other 10% is ours," Gat said. "And we got a fix on where he's hiding. Jenny and Nikki roughed up a few stragglers, and learned that he's hiding out at San Perez."

"I thought Stilwater was Ultor Headquarters?"

Gat shook his head. "Stilwater is where they began. But it ain't their base. Besides, San Perez is kind Las Vegas esque, less rules than Stilwater and Steelport mixed, so it's a perfect city to set up shop."

"Also, we found something intresting in the nav computers some of the VTOLs had," Pierce said. He pulled out his iPhone, and showed it to the Boss. On it's screen was Sunshine and several others who died at the Saints' hands, but alive and well. "Remember what the kids said about Sunshine? Looks like it was the real thing."

"What, did he bring himself back from the dead?" the Boss asked. Before an answer could be given, the Boss's phone rang. "What's up?"

"Um, um, umm...you don't know me, but I really need your help."

"Kid, who the hell are you and how did you get my number?"

Ignoring the question, the caller asked, "Do you know Smiling Jack's diner? Meet me there and I'll exlain everything."

Before the Boss could ask, the kid hung up.

"To Smiling Jack's then," Gat said, loading a clip into his Kobra.

* * *

><p>The trio walked into the diner. It was small, just a few tables with some people either drunk or stuffing their faces with breakfast food. But at the end of the table sat what could only be the one who called the Boss. He was small, thin and wore glasses, a purple sweater with a fleur-de-lis undershirt. They walked over and took their seats. His eyes widened when he saw Gat.<p>

"Johnny?" the boy asked. He jumped from the seat and grabbed Johnny in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Get off!" Gat said, shoving him off. "And of course I'm alive! Were you living under a rock for the past six months?"

"Alright, kid," the Boss began. "Our time's valuable, so make it quick and to the point."

Getting up, the kid dusted himself off and sat back down. "Alright. My name's Jimmy Torbitson, and I...did something."

"I know you," Pierce said. "You're the kid who one first place at the Science Fair." When he noticed the Boss and Gat staring at him, he shrugged. "What? This kid's robot got him a big ass trophy."

"Well, my problem dosen't concern robotics. It's more about genetic experiments. You see, when they said Johnny died, I was devestated. So for a few months, I traveled throught out Stilwater, looking for anything Gat touched. Gathering his DNA, I defiled nature. I sorta...cloned him."

A few moments passed, no one said a word. Then Gat reached out and grabbed Jimmy by the collar, holding his Kobra to Jimmy's forehead.

"You did WHAT?" Gat exclaimed.

"How'd you clone him?" the Boss asked, gently pulling Gat away from Jimmy.

Jimmy, visibly shaking, got up again. "I found an old cloning cylinder the Morning Star threw out in the trash and fixed it!"

"Alright, so where is he?"

"I don't know. After I made him, Tag said something about Aisha and Shogo then escaped. I haven't seen him since."

"Tag?"

"Johnny's name, but backwards." Shaking his head, the Boss got up and pulled out his gun. Jimmy walked back a few steps, but the Boss pushed past him, heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Turning back, the Boss glared at him and said, "_We_ are going to find our friend."

Jimmy, smiling, jumped in excitment. "Yeah, let's do this!"

Pierce shoved Jimmy back into the table. "Sit the fuck back down Jimmy! Leave this to the professionals."

* * *

><p>The Saints walked over the the purple Infuego, dropped off by Saints on the Boss's orders. Getting in, Gat, angry punched the side window. It left his hand in a bloody mess, with cuts and glass embedded in it.<p>

"Why the fuck didn't you let me kill the kid?" Gat said, angry.

"Gat, calm down," Pierce urged. "It's not like the kid shot at you or something."

"Shut up, Pierce."

Pierce turned to the Boss. "You gonna let him get me like that?" When he didn't respond, Pierce waved a hand in front of his face. "Boss?"

"Look forward."

Gat and Pierce turned, and were shocked by what they saw. The street before them was in ruins. Traffic lights and street posts were tossed aside, bodies lay on the concrete ground, some intact, some with missing limbs. Cars were tossed around like toys, and whole buildings were torn from their foundations.

"Looks like Tag's more destructive than you are, Gat," the Boss finally. "We'll have our hands full."

"Whatever. Gimme an AK and a couple of minutes with this guy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Killing people was Gat's favorite hobby, and right now, he was killing as many as he could. After meeting up with Jimmy, he, the Boss, and Pierce went on a city wide search for his clone, running into obstacles in the form of cops, the National Guard, and members of the Syndicate who weren't assimilated into the Saints. Now Tag had kiddnapped Pierce and the Boss, supercharged by Jimmy's Saints Flow, fought wave after wave of soldiers and Morningstar. As for Gat, he was flying in a custom purple VTOL, blasting away any Bulldogs and tanks in the Boss' way. Life was good.

Gat looked out the cockpit window. Just as the Boss was about to shoot another fireball, the purple glow that envolped him vanished. Not good, he had heard over the phone that at the rate the Boss went, the Saints Flow would only last an hour. Worried, Gat pulled out his phone and ordered the Saints to send back up.

* * *

><p>Shaundi, Killbane, Viola, and Matt sat around a table, with a large pile of cahsh in the center, playing blackjack. With nothing to do after capturing and killing all STAG and Syndicate stragglers, the Saints headed back to Purgatory to do...whatever. After only a few minutes of starting, Shaundi knew that she was going to win this game.<p>

"Hit me," she said.

Killbane slid an ace towards her.

"Hit me" says Matt.

Viola passed a king.

Matt smiles, noting that he has 19.

The Decker's eyes darted around the table. "Prepare to experience epic failure."

The Saints check to see if they have a winning hand.

"So everyone's happy with the hand they have?" Shaundi asked.

"I'm good," Killbane replied.

"I'm going to win this," Matt said with a smirk.

"We'll see," Viola said, glaring at the boy.

Shaundi leaned back and stretched out her arms. "All right, let's see who's our bitch this time?"

"19," Matt said. "Now give me my money."

"Sorry, Matty." Killbane laid down his cards. "You may have your King and a nine, but my queen prefers an ace in the hole. 21"

"You're speaking too soon, Eddie," Viola said, ignoring the angry profanity comming her way. "My King knows I have a much larger ace than you do. I have a 21 as well."

"So do I," Shaundi said. "Looks like we got a three-way tie."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked.

"It means us three are sharing your cash."

"And you're going to have to work for your money in an Apple store," Viola said, smiling and pulling the large wad of cash towards her. "You are our bitch after all."

Before Matt could throw a tantrum, Callie ran into the room, eyes wide.

"Mom!" she yelled. "You gotta see this!"

"Not now, hon," Shaundi replied.

"But Mom-"

"Look, I'm sure you have something important to say," Viola said. "But we're busy taking money from Matthew here."

"But Gat's trashing Steelport!"

That got their attention. They followed Callie into the main living area, where most of the Saints were glued to the events unfolding on the tv. From a helicopter mounted camera, the TV showed Pierce in a replica of Aisha's outfit being held hostaged by what looked like Gat, only larger and much more angry.

"I knew something like this would happen," Jenny said.

"Pierce had all the signs," Nikki replied. "Acts like gay when he isn't, listens to classical music, has a music career based on gang affiliation, and end up getting himself kidnapped by a giant clone."

"How do you know it's a clone?" Viola asked.

"Dad called. Said some nerd cloned him and now he's tearing down the city. And the Boss has superpowers."

As if on cue, the TV showed the Boss running at impossible speeds and shooting fireballs.

Shaundi shook her head and grabbed a gun from a nearby coffee table. "Ok, that does it. Round up every Saint you can find. We're going back to Steelport."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Shaundi, we just beat back an invasion by STAG," Mikaela whined. "And who are you to tell me what to do? Didn't Gat leave me in charge, after Dad left him in head honcho here?"

Shaundi shot at a pillow next to her, missing the girl by an inch. "The next thing comming out of anyone's mouth better be something about plane tickets."

"I'll call Stilwater International."

* * *

><p>"Over here."<p>

Lin and her group kept to the side, watching events unfold. It had been at least a day after their escape from Dex, and in that time, they had learned a lot about the Saints. No longer content with being in some street corner selling drugs, the Saints rose to fame, selling brand named merchandise, starring in movies, and even getting their own channel. But right now, they were watching what appeared to be some kind of a super human and a purple hover jet fighting the National Guard. And if that wasn't enough, there was a large man who resembled Gat holding a cross dressing black male hostage.

Lin turned to Aisha, who looked shocked at the sight. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what the hell happened," the singer began. "But that ain't Johnny."

"Maybe they cloned him," Carlos suggested.

Lin gave the young boy a look that would have made lesser men run away. "Really? You think they cloned my killing machine of a brother?"

"It's not impossible. I mean, we're carrying lasers for fuck's sake! Why couldn't there be clones or some sci-fi shit?"

They turned back to the battle, and saw the super human lose his purple glow. He fell to the ground, exhausted. A dozen National Guards came forward, rifles aimed at the man.

"Look, can we talk about this another time?" Aisha asked. "Regardless of what's happening, there are Saints fighting there, and we gotta help them!"

She charged forward, firing energy bolts at soliders. Lin shook her head and followed her lead, with Carlos close behind her.

* * *

><p>The Boss collapes to the ground. The Saints Flow must have worn off. He knew that it would leave him vulnerable, but not drained. He lifted his head up, and saw a dozen soldiers comming towards him.<p>

"_Shit_," he thought. "_Is this how I'm gonna die? In some fucking highway being shot by some fucking weekend trooper? Please God, send a miracle or something_!"

As if his prayer were answered, the guards dropped to the ground, dead. He tried to get himself up, but someone came up to him and helped him up.

The Boss sighed heavily. "About time you came-" He stopped as soon as he saw his rescuer's face. An asian woman smiled at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"What you're supposed to say is 'Thank you,'" the woman said. "It's what you do when someone saves your lazy ass."

He was about to say something when two other people came up. A black woman in a torn up blazer carrying a laser rifle, and a hispanic boy in a beanie wielding a Sonic Boom. He looked from the asian woman then to the newcommers, then back to the asian again. Before she could say anything, the Boss fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is the guy that wiped out three major crime syndicates?" Lin asked, holding the unconsious Boss.

"Don't blame him," Aisha said. "Who wouldn't faint if they saw their dead friends alive again?"

A loud buzzing sound interrupted their conversation. The rotor blades of a helicopter, in purple and gold hues, hung briefly over the group and landed next to them. Climbing down from the helicopter was a woman with red hair tied in a knot, who would have been considered a nerd in some circles. Behind her was a pimp with a microphone cane, and a young girl with a topknot, dressed in a sci-fi type suit. All were heavily armed, carrying level 4 AKs. The redheaded woman stared at the group, eyes squinting.

"Shit, how many people is Jimmy cloning?" said the pimp in an autotuned sing-song voice.

"He said he only made two," the topknot girl said. "And every clone comes out some oversized bodybuilder."

"We should probably take them in," the nerd said. "I'm no biologist, but if I run some tests and preform a disssection-"

"I ain't getting cut open, bitch!" Lin said. "And I ain't no clone."

"But you died years ago. And became a zombie."

Lin shrugged. "What can I say? I got better."

"It's hard to believe," Carlos said. "Hell, I'm having a hard time believing it myself. But there's no other way to explain it."

A large tank shell flew past them, striking the helicopter. The heavy armor plating protected it from complete destruction, but neverthless sustained massive damage. Nervously, the Saints turned to see several tanks comming their way, along with heavily armed Eagle choppers.

"We can talk about this later," the nerdy girl said. "Right now, we need to wake the Boss up and take out those tanks. Carlos, since you're the one with the Sonic Boom, you'll stay downside while Lin and Aisha go with the rest of us." She stopped for a moment before saying, "I'm Kinzie, by the way."

"Zimos," the pimp said.

"And I'm Jenny," the topknot girl said. "But you can call me Quilanna."

"Why the fuck you I call you Quilanna?" Lin asked.

She shrugged, then walked over to the helicopter. Lin followed, but noticed the still unconsious man she held in her arms. Lin slapped him and yelled, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The Boss woked up, and upon looking at Lin, he tried to run. But Lin held on tightly. "The fuck's wrong with you?!"

"The fuck's wrong with YOU?" the Boss repeated. "How are you alive again? And Aisha and Carlos? And why aren't you a zombie?"

"Later. Right now, we gotta get that giant Gat clone." Without warning, she dropped him hard on the concrete. He cried out in pain.

"Mean and uncalled for," the Boss said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get the fuck over it, weannie."

* * *

><p>"Can't this thing go any faster?" Nikki moaned.<p>

Killbane, looking up from a magazine he was reading, said, "It's been only 20 minutes since we left. Do you really expect us to be there that quickly?"

"You said it," Mike said. He pulled out a cigarette, only to have it taken away by Killbane. "Hey!"

"No smoking!"

Shaundi tossed another cigarette to her son, only for the wrestler to grab it mid-air. "Killbane, don't you know it's rude to take a man's cigarette away?"

Killbane turned to face Shaundi. First off, he's not a man. He's only 16. And second, it don't want the air to be polluted by the smoke. Not everyone's used to smoke like you people."

"What do you mean 'us people?'"

As Shaundi and Killbane began arguing, Mikaela, Callie, and Viola were watching TV in the rear hold. When the screen showed Pierce dressed in woman's clothing, Viola sighed and shook her head, disgusted.

"How does he get into situations like this?" Viola asked.

"Cause' he's a little bitch who wants to take charge and responsibility, but fucks up every assignment and complains about every little thing."

"Shut up," Callie said softly.

Mikaela turned and scooted closer to Callie. "Fuck you say?"

"Just shut the fuck up already."

"Make me."

"I don't need to take this shit from you."

Callie pushed her aside and walked out. Mikaela reached for a knife seathed in her hip, but Callie grabbed Mikaela's arm and yanked her forward. She stuck her elbow to the Saint's face, but Mikaela reached out, took Callie's free arm, and threw her onto the ground. Still holding her knife, Mikaela knelt down, ready to stab Callie but stop when she felt the barrel of a gun against her head.

"Why do always gotta try and kill us?" Mike said, pulling back the safety of his Desert Eagle.

The two stared at each other, silent for a long time. Slowly, Mikaela drew back her knife and sheathed it. Mike helped Callie up and led her away, keeping his pistol aimed at her. When they left, Viola let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously," Viola began. "Why _do_ you have to try and kill your would be subordinates? They may be just as pathetic as their parents, but you really shouldn't trying to cut them open."

But Mikaela wasn't in the mood to listen. "_I'm_ going to be Boss of the Saints, and I'll run things the way I want to! So you can just fuck off!"

Viola got up, and before Mikaela could react, slapped her across the face. The young girl looked at the older woman, shocked and angry. Just as she was about to release another one of her tantrums, Viola grabbed Mikaela by the shoulders.

"Mikaela, just because you're the Boss' daughter doesn't mean you'll inherit control of the Saints. Chances are there's going to be a power struggle when your father, Gat, and all the other lieutenants kick the bucket. Your ex and rival, along with the demon spawn of Gat, will most likely reject your leadership and break off, causing a civil war in which you'll die horribly, and lose everything the Saints have worked so hard to get." She removed her hands and took a step back.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" She asked.

"You don't have what it takes to be a leader, but I can show you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Just how are we gonna get him though here?" Lin said, holding the giant Tag's hand.

Escaping from the National Guard was easy enough, but trying to get the massive clone through the penthouse's small entrance was something else. The Boss, smiling, unlimbered an RPG. She shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"If you got a better idea, then I'd love to here it," he said, readying the missile.

"This is a bad idea."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Gat said.

"Thought you were on my side!" The Boss cried.

Gat shrugged. "I am, but think of how many times we had to do the same damn thing whenever we had to get Oleg through? And not to mention-" He cocked his head in Quilanna's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried out.

"Well, you did nearly kill Zhen and killed most of the Gangstas in Space cast. You got any idea how much we could have lost just cause' he gave you a hard time? It's a miracle the fucker lived."

"Well, this is something," Aisha thought out loud. "Guess all those years without me made you soft."

Before Gat could answer, a loud explosion rang through the night. Everyone turned to see the Syndicate Tower in flames and bombardment.

"Well, that's fucking convenient," Gat said.

* * *

><p>Jenny stared out the window, watching tiny cars moving about in the streets down below, lights flashing throughout the large, absurd billboards, and the Syndicate Tower up in flames. That last sight caused Jenny to exclaim, "What the fuck!"<p>

"Don't fucking curse," Shaundi berated.

"Nice comeback, hypocrite. Just get over here and see what's up."

Shaundi looked out to see attack choppers and VTOLs firing at the Syndicate Tower. There were also waves of STAG troops and several multi colored combatants.

"Well?" Jenny asked. "Aren't we gonna do something?" She turned to find Shaundi heading towards the pilot's cabin. "Well?!"

"Well what?"

"Are we gonna do something?"

Shaundi smiled in response, closing the door behind her. A few moments later, the plane lurched forward, knocking her to the floor. Jenny recomposed herself, and ran up to the front of the aircraft to see the pilot knocked out cold, and Shaundi taking the controls.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"You're acting as if you wouldn't be doing the same thing," Shaundi replied.

Jenny blushed. "Well…"

"I think you should let me focus on flying this thing. Just get the others to find some parachutes."

"Parachutes? You got something in mind?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

><p>The Boss smashed the accelerator with his foot, making the Criminal move as fast as its engine could let it. Five-0s and Peacemakers from the rear-view mirror, already coming after him. It was probably because he was driving like a madman, hitting passing vehicles and random pedestrians. The cops were getting closer, he notice. Just as he was about to pull out his GDHC, the cops suddenly blew apart in a fiery blaze, flipping over several times before coming to rest. He turned to Carlos.<p>

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" the Boss asked.

"I've always been this good," the younger saint answered. "You just never noticed."

"So what's the plan?" Lin asked.

"We kill everyone who's blowing up our city?" Quilanna asked.

"What great idea!" Kinzie said. "Why didn't we think if that sooner?"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything, nerd!"

Just before Kinzie could respond, the Criminal flipped over. It skid uncontrollably until it struck a light pole. Smoke began to drift from the damaged vehicle.

"Everyone alright?" the Boss asked.

"Just fucking wonderful," Lin said, already dusting herself. "Just what the fuck did we run over?"

The Boss glanced at the large object obstructing the road. It was a Brute, dead and covered in bullet holes. But what was unusual about this particular specimen was the presence of grafted metal components. The Boss walked over to the cadaver, and laid a hand on one such part.

"Just fucking great," he said.

"What?" Lin asked.

"As if brutes weren't bad enough, now they're augmenting them!"

"Translation, please."

"Cyborgs," Kinzie answered.

"Just fucking great," Lin moaned. "Cyborgs, lasers, giant clone freaks." Lin turned to Tag and shrugged. "No offense." The large clone mumbled in response.

"Giant robots," Gat said.

"What?"

"Giant robots that shoot stealth nukes."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"We had a giant nuclear robot till Pierce fucked it up," the Boss said, with a hint of annoyance. "Damn it Pierce, did you know how much that thing cost?"

"It ain't my fault it's defective. I didn't know!"

"13 million. 13 fucking million dollars for some defective robot, the nukes cost more. This is why we can't have nice things, Pierce, because you always break them!"

"Why'd you buy nukes?" Lin asked.

The Boss shrugged. "Just because. Besides, I've handled nuclear shit before. Remember Mareo?"

Gat chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Bitch must have been screaming."

"Who the fuck is Mareo?" Lin asked.

"I'm Mareo."

For a split second, the Boss felt a chill go down his spine. Everyone turned to see a large, shirtless man come out of the shadows. He wore tribal tattoos on the entirety of his chest and half of his face. The other half was covered in scars in a similar tribal pattern, with the absence of black and red ink. Mareo was nearly the same as he was years ago, but his right arm was replaced with a large prosthetic that ended with talons.

"Oh, shit," the Boss said, raising his rifle.

* * *

><p>"This is a fucking horrible idea," Jenny said. "You realize you're repeating 911, right?"

"But I'm not aiming for the tower," Shaundi said, strapping the parachute on. "and those people down below have to die."

They were in the rear hold, along with the rest of the Saints. Shaundi had set the plane on a collision course for the surrounding area of the Syndicate Tower. Now the Saints had to parachute from the plane, drop down below, and kill the attackers.

As Mikaela fastened the parachute's buckles, Viola laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Remember what I said about becoming a leader? Maybe you should by placating them."

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" Mikaela asked.

"Look." Viola gestured toward Callie, who was struggling with her D4TH. "That thing isn't going to do her any good when we land. She'll be killed in seconds. Why not give her yours?"

"What? No way! It's a Special Edition model. Not for-"

Viola grabbed the SMG, which she noticed was gold plated and studded with large and rather expensive gems. She looked from Mikaela to the SMG, then to Mikaela again. "Really?"

"It's a birthday present," was the response. "And ten million."

Viola laid a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Just give her the damn thing."

"But-"

Viola shoved the SMG on her. "Power struggle."


End file.
